Hellboy 2019 Film
Hellboy is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Dark Horse Comicscharacter of the same name. The film is directed by Neil Marshall and stars David Harbourin the title role. The film also features Milla Jovovich, Ian McShane, Sasha Lane, and Daniel Dae Kim. It is a reboot of the Hellboy film series and is the third live-action installment in the film series. The film draws inspiration from Darkness Calls, The Wild Hunt, and The Storm and the Fury. The project began as a sequel to Hellboy II: The Golden Army, with Mignola and Cosby writing the script. Guillermo del Toro was not offered the full writer-director capacity he had performed in the first two films, and Ron Perlman refused to return without del Toro's involvement. The project was turned into an R-rated reboot after Marshall was hired as the director and Harbour cast as Hellboy. Principal photography began in September 2017 in the United Kingdom and Bulgaria and ended in December 2017. Hellboy is scheduled to be released on April 12, 2019 by Summit Entertainment in IMAX. Premiseedit Hellboy prepares to stop an ancient medieval sorceress who seeks to destroy all of mankind. Castedit * David Harbour as Hellboy / Anung Un Rama: An immensely powerful demon who works for the government organization Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Harbour has stated that the film will be a "character piece" and feature mature themes and "complicated subjects" that will warrant the film's R-rating, stating, "It really is this study of this man going through this horrible conundrum and we really get to go in deep with him."3 Mignola has stated that Harbour had been researching the character, stating, "He's texting me Hellboy questions about his history, about what the character would think about this or about that."4 * Milla Jovovich as Nimue: The Blood Queen, a medieval British sorceress who seeks to destroy humankind. * Ian McShane as Trevor Bruttenholm: Hellboy's adoptive father and founder of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.). * Sasha Lane as Alice Monaghan: A woman of Irish descent who retained some magical abilities after she was kidnapped by fairies as a baby. * Daniel Dae Kim as Ben Daimio: A rugged Japanese-American military member of the B.P.R.D. who, due to a supernatural encounter, can turn into a jaguar when angered or in pain. Ed Skrein was originally cast in the role but upon discovering that Daimio was portrayed in the comics as Japanese-American, he dropped out to allow an Asian actor to be cast instead. A month later, Kim was cast in the role. * Thomas Haden Church as Lobster Johnson: A violent vigilante. * Brian Gleeson as Merlin: A wizard. * Sophie Okonedo as Lady Hatton: A resident seer at the Osiris Club, an ancient English club dedicated to uncovering supernatural mysteries. * Penelope Mitchell as Ganeida: An elder witch who has decided that Nimue's wrath has gone on for too long and must be stopped. * Alistair Petrie as Lord Adam Glaren: A high-ranking member of the Osiris Club. * Laila Morse as a BPRD employee Productionedit Developmentedit In 2014, Hellboy creator Mike Mignola began work with writer Andrew Cosby on the story for a new film. The project was initially intended as a sequel to Guillermo del Toro's films Hellboy and Hellboy II: The Golden Army. Del Toro was offered a producer credit, but declined, wishing instead to direct his own script for Hellboy III, and Ron Perlman refused to star without del Toro's involvement. When Neil Marshall joined, it was decided that the new film would instead be a reboot.5 In May 2017, Mignola announced on his personal Facebook page that the reboot, then titled Hellboy: Rise of the Blood Queen, would be directed by Neil Marshall and star David Harbour as the eponymous character. Mignola also stated that the film would have an R rating.6At the time, it was targeted for a 2018 release.7 Andrew Cosby has stated that the film will be a "darker, more gruesome version of Hellboy", stating, "Neil said from the very beginning that he wanted to walk a razor's edge between horror and comic book movie, which was music to my ears, because that's what I was shooting for in the script, and precisely what Mignola does so well with the comics."8Aron Eli Coleite was announced to be developing a new script with Mignola.6 Mignola has stated that he will have minimal involvement with the reboot, stating that he would act more as a "co-executive producer" and will not be involved with the pre-production or design, stating, "When the decision was made to do another movie, I got involved, basically saying, 'If you're going to do that story, don't do this, or that, change this, and that.' I helped to steer it. Christopher Golden and I did write a couple of drafts of the screenplay and got it on track, and then the decision was made to do a reboot."9 In August 2017, the reboot dropped the subtitle Rise of the Blood Queen and was re-titled simply as Hellboy.10 The film draws inspiration from Darkness Calls, The Wild Hunt, and The Storm and the Fury.1112 Creature designedit Makeup designer Joel Harlow wanted to make the monsters and world of Hellboy as "believable within the context of the world they inhabit". The design team attempted not to reference the designs of the Del Toro films and took inspiration from the comics. Harlow attempted to stay faithful to the source material and consulted with Mignola on any new designs to make sure they matched the tone of the comics. Harlow added Harbour's facial features into the initial Hellboy maquette sculpt in order to capture Harbour's likeness into the character. Harlow felt Harbour's Hellboy gave an "imposing presence" after the makeup and body suit were applied.13 For the horned version of Hellboy, Harlow chose to make that version an "amped up" version of the regular Hellboy, stating, "We created a look that was a more amped up version of the facial features that make him Hellboy. We gave him a larger jaw, a heavier brow, a more vibrant yellow eye look, larger teeth and, of course, extremely large horns." Harlow wanted "real-world representations" of the horned version by adding scars, feeling they made Hellboy feel gritty and appropriate for an R-rated version of Hellboy. The decision for a lack of a top-knot was due to this version of Hellboy being portrayed younger than the comic iteration. For the creatures of Hell, Harlow wanted them to look different than the film's other creatures, stating, "Their look is entirely nonhuman and very frightening. It's a glimpse into a world of beings that do not follow the anatomical laws of anything terrestrial."13 Pre-productionedit David Harbour was the first actor to be cast for the film in the role of Hellboy.6 In August 2017, Ian McShane was cast as Trevor Bruttenholm.14 On August 8, 2017, Milla Jovovich was cast as the main antagonist, the Blood Queen.15 On August 15, 2017, Sasha Lane was cast as Alice Monaghan.16 On August 21, Ed Skrein was cast as Ben Daimio,17 however, Skrein voluntarily dropped out of the film on August 28 following accusations of "whitewashing" the role he was set to play, Skrein stated: "It is clear that representing this character in a culturally accurate way holds significance for people, and that to neglect this responsibility would continue a worrying tendency to obscure ethnic minority stories and voices in the Arts. I feel it is important to honor and respect that. Therefore, I have decided to step down so the role can be cast appropriately."18 On August 30, 2017, Penelope Mitchell joined the cast as Ganeida.19 In September 2017, Daniel Dae Kim was cast to replace Skrein in the role of Daimio.20 Kim has since praised Skrein for dropping the role, stating, "I applaud the producers and, in particular, Ed Skrein for championing the notion that Asian characters should be played by Asian or Asian American actors."21 The two later met and became acquainted after Skrein's exit, with Kim saying, "Thanks for the opportunity to get to know each other in person. Grateful to now call you 'friend'."22 Filmingedit Hellboy began principal production in September 2017 and filmed in the United Kingdom and Bulgaria.17 On September 13, 2017, the first image of Harbour as Hellboy was released.23 Filming wrapped on December 27, 2017.24 Musicedit The soundtrack composed by Benjamin Wallfisch.25 Marketingedit Daniel Dae Kim, David Harbour, and Mike Mignola during an interview at New York Comic Con in October 2018 In September 2018, it was announced that a panel for the film would be held at the New York Comic Con on October 6, 2018.26 In October 2018, the cast and director attended a panel at the New York Comic Con where a second poster revealing the film's principal characters was released and a 2-minute reel of footage was revealed exclusively to those in attendance, which received praise from attendees.2728 The footage was leaked online a week later.29 On December 17, 2018, IGN released an exclusive teaser poster, confirming that the film will be released in IMAX and the first trailer would be released on December 20.30 That same day, Harbour released a motion poster on his Instagram.31 On December 19, 2018, the first official trailer was released a day early.32 The first trailer drew mixed reactions from fans with some excited for the film and others comparing it to Suicide Squad.3334 Releaseedit Hellboy is scheduled to be released on April 12, 2019 in IMAX.35 The film was previously scheduled to be released on January 11, 2019.36 References Category:Films Category:Media